There are diseases that prevent a patient from maintaining normal control of the flow of fluids and/or other bodily matter in a lumen of a bodily organ. (The term “patient” generally includes human beings, but may also include animals.)
One prior solution to the problem of malfunctioning sphincters has been to implant an artificial sphincter that replaces a malfunctioning sphincter. A variety of artificial sphincters have been used in the past. These artificial sphincters have included cuffs, clamping elements or inflatable bands that are applied externally around the bodily organ that is connected to the malfunctioning sphincter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,341 discloses a mechanical device in the form of a loop member that is applied around a bodily organ to replace the organ's missing or damaged sphincter. The loop member includes a wire, which is used to constrict the organ in question to close the lumen therein.
Another more serious disadvantage is that the element that constricts, clamps or restricts a bodily organ may injure the tissue wall of the organ. Thus, a consequence of the element's constricting action on the organ is that the element might erode into the organ over time, and in a worst case, penetrate the constricted wall portion of the organ. In addition, blood circulation in the constricted tissue wall portion of the organ is eventually hampered by the pressure exerted by the element, so that poor blood circulation, or worse, no blood circulation results in deterioration of the constricted tissue.
A common route of male contraception is occlusion of vas deferens (the sperm transporting duct). Vasectomy is a surgical intervention to cut vas deferens and is most frequently a confinement to permanent sterility. More recently, other alternatives have become available by the provision of devices to be inserted into vas deferens and obtain a sealing effect. One such technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,528 that relates to a set of silicone plugs for insertion into vas deferens. However, even if this technology represents a possibility to reverse the individual to fertility is also associated with side effects, such as sperm antibody formation. It is therefore a need for a more gentle technique to obtain controlled male contraception which admits reversibility with minimal affection of body functions. The object of the present invention as it is outlined below is providing a methodology that provides more safety and convenience with male contraception based occlusion of vas deferens or preventing sperm to move up along vas deferens.